


Under Your Skin

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I can't describe dancing if my life depended on it, M/M, dancer!ongniel, it's really just ongniel all the minor characters are REALLY minor, this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Kang Daniel is Seongwu's rival but really it's a cover up. When worst comes to worst, they take care of eachother.





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the last of ongniel ETL from S.O.S! I'm sorry it took so long to post this... I hope you really enjoyed this week and anticipate more from S.O.S!

 

Bouncing on his feet, his fist curled around his bag steps tightly, the dancer eagerly looked out the front of the bus window for his stop. The upbeat music through his headphones heightened his adrenaline as the familiar stop 101 came into view. It was always exhilarating when Seongwu got the chance to go to the dance studio. Between school and his part time job, he would much rather be moving to the beat. 

 

“Don't trip on your way out,” the bus driver mumbled as Seongwu thanked him taking quick steps out of the bus. As he approached the building, his lips curled into a grin. 

 

Music blasting. Shoes scuffling. The occasional shout of encouragement. That was what Ong Seongwu enjoyed to end his days with. Being in the classroom all day solving one plus two was boring. Serving tables all day with a forced smile was exhausting. The dance studio was his home. 

 

“Late today as always?” A voice called out to Seongwu as he pushed the door open. The heat was already comforting to Seongwu who scanned the room for his dance crew. Spotting them with their bags piled up in the corner, he smirked throwing his backpack up on the mountain. Gazing at the progress of his group, he started to stretch while observing his crew’s group choreography. 

 

“Stick your leg a bit more Jihoon,” he suggested from the back. The younger nodded repeating the step while Seongwu put his arm across his chest. Judging that his team was doing well, he scanned some others groups. His mouth curled into a small smirk scoffing at the quality of the other crews.  _ We’ve got this in the bag.  _ Before he could make more snarky comments,his view got blocked by none other than the one who called him out for being late. 

 

“You know your group is behind. Everyone has their choreo done,” the pink haired taller started as Seongwu switched arms, “you make the most mistakes too.”

 

“I learn fast _ Daniel _ ,” Seongwu replied as he let go of his arm letting them swing at his sides. He crossed his arms a bit as the other only shrugged. Kang Daniel always had the urge to come over whenever Seongwu made the slightest mistake. Whether it being late due to Seongwu’s part time job or Seongwu missing a beat, Daniel would always chuckle or comment. It didn’t faze Ong Seongwu. Despite his attempts, Daniel couldn’t think of anything impactful to hurt Seongwu’s huge ego. Seongwu knew he had the skills. 

 

“I want to see how much you’ve got,” Daniel provoked as he gave the other a smirk as Seongwu walked towards the middle of the floor. Chuckling softly, Seongwu returned the smirk with his eyes glistening at the request. Their daily dance battle was the highlight of his day. 

 

He gestured towards his group to put on a song, Uptown Funk, cocking his head to the right and left. A small circle consisting of the rivals’ respective crews formed while Seongwu clapped once getting into rhythm. Warming up, he started with some soft movements imitating the strumming of a guitar over his abs. As the song progressed, everyone in the room cheered and when the song picked up, his specialty began: popping. 

 

The room erupted as Seongwu danced, his limbs doing subtle waves and smooth movements finished off with his killer kiss. Sending a wink off at Daniel who only formed an O with his lips and nodded before turning to his group to turn on his music. Don't Let Me Down was the pink haired’s response with his sharp moves. The crowd cooed at his movements and the seriousness when Daniel performed. One thing Ong Seongwu had to admire about the other’s personality switched when he danced. The smiley samoyed turned to a charismatic dancer focussing only on his moves to portray the song. Once he was finished, Daniel’s face was plastered with his usual smile as the crowd cheered. 

 

“Popping all you got?” He proposed to Seongwu who only shrugged. 

 

“My specialty.” Chuckling, Daniel had to agree with a nod as the other side clapped Seongwu on the back. 

 

“Let’s see if the crowd is in the mood for popping in a few weeks,” Daniel commented before returning enthusiastically to his dance crew. Scoffing lightly, Seongwu turned to his own shaking his head. As much as Daniel liked to seem like the nicest guy in the room, he always acted with a layer or sarcasm or condescendence towards Seongwu. At first, it startled Seongwu but after a while, the reason was that he was considered a rival to the great Kang Daniel. After further examination, Seongwu noticed Daniel liked to fake that everything was handy dandy with everyone but Seongwu found it especially amusing that  _ he _ out of all people could make the ‘happy virus’ slightly annoyed. In fact, Seongwu found something he liked almost as much as dancing: 

 

Getting under Kang Daniel’s skin. 

 

\---

 

The practice went on until around dinner time where most of the dancers retired for the day making dinner plans and going home to study. Seongwu instead was fishing around for his wallet and headed to the nearest convenience store. He worked a lot that day on finishing the group choreography that he didn't have any time to work on his solo performance. However, he needed some brain power first. Seongwu followed the other dancers smiling slyly as the majority of the people were leaving. That meant he could have the practice room all to himself. 

 

...or so he thought. Once he came back to the room, a few triangle kimbap he in tow, music was rumbling in the walls and a lone figure was dancing in the middle. Whenever Seongwu wanted some alone, Daniel was always there budding into his business. 

 

“Did you even eat?” He asked as he turned off the music and Daniel narrowed his eyes picking up the small deformed rice ball. 

 

“What are  _ you _ still doing here?” Daniel asked as he was opening the packaging. 

 

“Did I say that was for you?” Seongwu scowled lightly as he snatched it getting a slight huff from the other. Noticing the somewhat cute gesture, Seongwu threw it back at Daniel’s delight as the two sat at the back of the practice room. This situation wasn't unusual despite the fact they were rivals and Seongwu would much rather view Daniel’s little scowl if he didn’t get the food. However, he was still considerate towards others and wouldn’t like if Daniel skipped his meals. Seongwu knew Daniel was as passionate as he was but the other sometimes forgot the necessities of life. 

 

“Could you watch my routine again?” Daniel suddenly asked breaking the quietness of the ruffling wrappers and crinkling seaweed. Raising an eyebrow, Seongwu glanced at Daniel who was just playing with the rice grains on his hands. 

 

“So you can brag about how good yours is?” Seongwu replied as he finished his last bite brushing pieces off his shorts. Frowning, Daniel shook his head on the side. 

 

“It’s just...you didn't get to see my full potential earlier?” Daniel answered slowly as Seongwu gave him another questioning gaze. Daniel looked up with a soft gaze much different than his usual cocky gazed. Seeing the sincere look, Seongwu didn't want to give in immediately taking a more defensive approach. 

 

“Show me what you've got.” Putting the half eaten kimbap aside, Daniel sprung to his feet flashing Seongwu a cheeky grin. While Daniel set up his music, Seongwu got up to cross his arms leaning on the wall. He observed Daniel’s little fumbles with his phone and his lip bites that made his lips redder than usual. Daniel was really excited for Seongwu to watch over his routine it seemed and it made Seongwu confused since they both had a not so subtle rivalry going since their first year of high school. Maybe Daniel really needed his constructive criticism for the routine and Seongwu was the solution? He wasn't sure but as the music played, he didn't think he needed it. 

 

Daniel’s moves were smooth and impactful. His expressions matched the mood of the song and physique helped make his movements sharper. Seongwu had to admit Daniel was an above par (he would not confess the five letter g word even in his head) dancer. However something was lacking. Something to make it unique. 

 

“You need something big. One of your tricks or something,” Seongwu commented when Daniel stopped with a few pants. 

 

“One of my bboy moves?” Daniel asked softly as Seongwu shrugged. That was the only piece of advice he was willing to give and Daniel accepted it with his mouth curled into a grin. Silence was of the essence for the two and signaled  their moment of reconciliation to end returning to their normal rivalry. While Daniel sat down to stuff the rest of his kimbap in his mouth,Seongwu stood taking his own turn to practice not casting another glance at the other sketching out moves in a messy notebook. 

 

\---

 

“I forgot my speakers in the practice room so I'm grabbing them before class,” Seongwu mentioned into his cell phone. He rolled his eyes softly at his nagging best friend Minhyun who was lecturing him about forgetting things. 

 

“Don't be too late! I can't stall the gate for you,” Minhyun replied in the phone as Seongwu pulled the string getting off the bus. He mumbled a quick goodbye as he entered his second home. Usually the room would be silent at this time as most of the students were heading to school but Seongwu was surprised at the low rumbling as he got to the door. Pushing it open slowly, he peeked into none other than his  _ best friend  _ in the world. 

 

Seeing Daniel practice so early made Seongwu uneasy. The desperation in Daniel’s moves seemed to intimidate him. It was hard to intimidate Ong Seongwu. He slowly shuffled in the back of the room to get his speaker but his gaze was glued onto Daniel’s body. It was mesmerizing how much emotion and thought Daniel put into his moves.  However, Seongwu noticed his rival’s moves were strained.  _ Maybe it’s due to the difficulty of the moves… _

 

“What are you doing here?” A voice snapped Seongwu out of his thoughts realizing the music had stop. Wiping his sweat with the end of his t shirt, the pink haired glanced at Seongwu who straightened up holding up his speaker. 

 

“You're not going to school?” Seongwu asked curiously as he stowed the speaker into his backpack. Shrugging, Daniel glanced between Seongwu’s uniform and his own school outfit laying on the bench. 

 

“I need to perfect this move…” Daniel grumbled trying to hide the slight insecurity in his voice. Raising an eyebrow, Seongwu leaned on the wall slightly putting his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Show me.” As told, Daniel started his routine song, warming up with some b-boy moves. Then he lunged forward attempting a one handed handstand. However, Seongwu could see the struggle with putting all the weight on one arm and Daniel transitioned from the move shakily applying a large amount of pressure on his legs. Wincing, Daniel clutched one of his feet slightly but after spotting Seongwu approaching, he retracted his hands standing right up again. 

 

“What do you think?” 

 

“If you can't do it, don't do it,” Seongwu advised sternly as his eyes followed to Daniel’s foot. Frowning Daniel was unsatisfied with the response standing up not without a wince. 

 

“I can do it. Just watch me,” Daniel proposed as he jabbed a finger at Seongwu’s shoulder. Scoffing lightly, Seongwu swatted Daniel’s hand away brushing his shoulder as if the other made him dirty. The action only made Daniel’s expression more dark making Seongwu back away hands in the air. 

 

“You're hurt,” Seongwu pointed out with his foot before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Hands in his pockets, he strolled out of the room thinking that his little comment would put some sense in Daniel’s head. However, as he left, he stalled to listen to Daniel’s feet scuffing the floor and the strained grunts coming from his dance moves sighing softly. 

 

_ Don’t push yourself so much.  _

 

\---

 

“Ong.” 

 

Seongwu continued bobbing his head softly sketching on the edges of his math homework rather thinking about his routine. 

 

“Ong.” 

 

Still the dancer disregarded the other snapping his fingers as he got an idea scribbling more things in the margins. 

 

“Ong!” He finally looked up as his headphones were pushed onto his neck and his notebook was taken away. Giving a look at his actual best friend, Hwang Minhyun, he frowned trying to get his work back. 

 

“I need to finish so I can practice later.”

 

“You weren’t even doing the first question,” Minhyun stated as he rolled his eyes, “besides I’ve got news from Jaehwan.” 

 

“And why does it concern me?” Seongwu asked forming his mouth in a line as Minhyun slide his notebook away as he tried to snatch it from the other’s desk. 

 

“It’s about Daniel.” Huffing, Seongwu’s expression got more sour at the mention of his rival. He was still slightly worried about Daniel’s injury but hoped he was just stiff…

 

“...he is in a cast. Dancer’s fracture. Unlucky right?” Minhyun read off Jaehwan’s text as Seongwu snapped out of his daze. Grabbing the phone out of Minhyun’s palm, he read over the words in shock eyes widening. Doing a quick search, he covered his mouth as ‘dancer’s fracture’ wouldn’t be healed by the dance competition. Even with surgery, the bones still needed to heal properly for months. 

 

“He must be...devastated,” Seongwu mumbled as Minhyun patiently waited for his phone back holding out his hand. 

 

“Isn’t it good for you? I mean, I don’t want to be like this, but... there’s not much competition left right?” Minhyun commented as Seongwu sat back in his chair running a hand through his hair in disbelief. Astonishment clouded his mind as the bell rang for his last class. An injury at this stage would be difficult for the neighbouring high school's dance team especially since their center was out. Formations, song choices, individual performances. The team must’ve been in chaos and some of the blame would be shifted on Kang Daniel for sure. Besides all the bad luck and work that Seongwu could think of when he thought about the dance team, his thoughts wandered more to the interaction in the morning. Feeling a slight guilt creeping in, he shook his head gripping his pencil. It wasn’t his fault that Daniel kept attempting to the move for who knows how long. 

 

“Could I really stop him? He’s so stubborn.”

 

\---

 

Returning to the normally ambition filled dance studio was unfamiliar to Seongwu that afternoon. There was no snide comment when he entered. No extremely loud music. No bickering between the dancers. In fact, there was only one dance group and it was his own. It made Seongwu disappointed that such an unfortunate event could make his little bit of happiness in the day seem dull. Throwing his bag aside as usual, Seongwu joined his team who were stretching doing the same as he listened into the conversation. 

 

“Did you hear? Kang Daniel is injured. You’ll definitely snatch this win and that scholarship attached hyung,” Jihoon told him gleefully nudging him while Seongwu gave him a small smile back. To be honest, it wasn’t a great feeling. Despite his usual arrogant outwards personality, Seongwu couldn’t help but have a bitter taste. It wasn’t a fair competition. Being the last competition of his highschool career,he wished to be against his rival fair and square. Also, it was high stakes as many scholarships were on the line. Lacing in the factor of post secondary funds, it just layered on the pressure for the seniors something that Seongwu did not enjoy. He would much rather just dance for fun and the joy in dance for him was in the competition. Now that his only worthy competitor was out...there was no fun to it. It was a pity. No pre dance bickering to spark the adrenaline in him.

 

“Now now even if the competition is much easier for us, that doesn’t mean we should slack off right?” Seongwu announced as he clapped Jihoon on the back while casting a smile on the rest of the crew. They all did their school cheer one of the dancers running off to turn on their group routine song. Getting in position, Seongwu glanced at the door swinging open Daniel’s dance crew filing agitatedly tossing the bags to the side quickly. Pursing his lips, he frowned as the familiar pink tuff of hair was not within the group. 

 

\---

 

In the next week, Seongwu finally got to see his rival again. He was expecting someone deep in thought feeling down but when the other wobbled a little too quickly with a bright grin, the positivity confused him. 

 

“Hey how are you guys doing? Muel you're looking great!” Daniel exclaimed excitedly as all eyes were on him. He was panting softly hands gripping on his crutches with his eyes curved into small crescent moons. His team looked a bit flustered at the sudden appearance while Daniel laughed it off rubbing his nape. However, the dance practice started Jihoon playing a song for his team. While the younger teammates started a dance battle, Seongwu couldn’t take his eyes off Daniel. Usually  Seongwu always felt Daniel’s burning gaze on the back of his head but today Seongwu was doing the his rival’s habit. For once, Daniel was avoiding him. 

 

The usually pestering puppy was instead sitting giving off small cheers to his team spilling out compliments to their new center Samuel. Ever since Daniel got injured, it was all so strange to Seongwu. The studio seemed darker. Everyone’s energy decreased. The spark of competitiveness was gone. But that wasn’t what seemed to bother Seongwu the most. It was Kang Daniel actually avoiding him. Seongwu wondered if he was really craving at least one of Daniel’s failed criticisms or if he really just liked Daniel’s attention. Either one was the motivation for Seongwu to approach Daniel this time at the end of practice. 

 

“Hey.” Daniel looked up from his chair as he was gathering his crutches. Seongwu noticed that Daniel’s hair was also a light brown colour while the other gave him a small smile. 

 

“What's up?” Daniel asked softly while Seongwu noticed the sudden quietness in his voice. The other wasn't looking at him but more at his cast puffing his cheeks. 

 

“It's a shame isn't it…” Seongwu trailed off as his gaze also following the cast. Little scribbles of signatures covered the cast some encouragement from his classmates. Forgetting all the negative he could say, Seongwu silently pointed at the cast specifically at an empty spot. 

 

“There… could I write something?” Seongwu asked hesitantly as Daniel’s head shot up. Nodding slowly, he fished a marker out of his pocket handing it to the other confused. The awkwardness was thick hanging in the air as Seongwu crouched down to write something. Biting his lip, he wasn't exactly sure how to say encouraging things to someone who he liked to bicker with regularly. He thought to putting ‘you shouldn't take the phrase break a leg so literally’ but shook his head finally uncapping the pen with his mouth. 

 

“Are you leaving now? There's no reason for you stay behind any time soon. I could finally get the practice room to myself,” Seongwu asked as he stood up tossing the marker at Daniel. 

 

“I'm going to stick around and do some homework,” Daniel replied still not meeting Seongwu’s gaze which was obviously not convinced by the reply. However, he didn't want to dwell on anymore interaction with Daniel so he turned to leave taking out his wallet counting how much cash he had. As Seongwu left, Daniel was going to ask what was written on the spot but he was too late. Turning his cast to the side slightly, he blinked in surprise at the message even cracking a small bitter smile. 

 

_ You don't have to hide the pain.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

It was only a few days later that Daniel returned to the pair’s late night practices. Seongwu actually got into routine of buying twice the amount of food always supplying for the other and was glad when he finally got to share it again. Except Daniel had food in tow also making the two let out some small chuckles. The dinner was more of a late night feast consistent of fried chicken and some instant cup noodles. As Seongwu ate most of the noodles, he offered Daniel the soup who gladly took the cup taking a sip. 

 

“Not to be like this but… why are you here? It’s not like you’re here to dance,” Seongwu finally asked the dreaded question as Daniel wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

 

“I wanted to visualize my moves in my head…” Daniel tried to convince the other but Seongwu wasn’t buying it.

 

“It must be hard since you can’t actually do them.” Seongwu looked up as Daniel leaned on the wall adjusting his red cap down a shadow casting on his expression. The moment turned into thick Taking the last piece of chicken, Seongwu tried his best to cover the silence with the crunches from his chicken and his satisfied sounds from the taste. 

 

“I-I came to see you.” Choking softly, Seongwu looked up at the other who was turned his one knee held up and his arms wrapped around it. Daniel’s chin rested on top as Seongwu caught some tears filling in Daniel’s eyes. This was new. Seongwu had never witnessed Daniel cry or really show any other expression than his usual cheerfulness. Mixed with concern was Seongwu’s confusion on why Daniel would want to see him out of all people. True this time of the day where the dance floor was for themselves they could repress their hostilities and give actual constructive criticism but Seongwu didn’t think they were on particularly friendly terms. Yet.

 

“I-I was really looking forward to this competition you know… Our last one…” Daniel continued almost whispering his words as Seongwu was still putting the puzzle pieces together. 

 

“W-Why? So you can shove the scholarship you would’ve won in my face on the first podium…?” Seongwu asked sarcastically but the other’s head only looked up with disapproval. Scratching the under of his chin like he usually did when he knew he made a mistake, Seongwu sat back to lean on his hand while Daniel continued to figure out how to make his words impactful. 

 

“I wanted the scholarship to keep dancing. With you. Whether it be together or against you, it’s been my dream. I...admire you in a sense and you know my financial situation isn’t that great,” Daniel carried on letting out all his feelings. Seongwu was taken back by the words. Previously, he only referred to Daniel as his rival nothing more but the feelings didn’t seem to be mutual. Daniel...had developed a liking for Seongwu. He didn’t think it was romantic as the injured said  _ admire _ but Seongwu still felt like he was that senior turning down a shy confession. In other words, the guilt was rising and he didn’t enjoy it as he was one with tons of confidence about what he does. Therefore, as the quietness rolled in again, Seongwu started to gather the garbage causing Daniel to peek up at him again. Their gazes matched and Seongwu could see the small eye bags under the other’s red eyes. Daniel wasn’t taking care of himself and for some reason, that raised a red flag for Seongwu. His rival must’ve been frustrated for days with the heavy cast and the itch for dance but he would have to wait months for any pop or lock. 

 

“Choreograph for me.” At the sudden blurt of words, both of their eyes widened and Seongwu broke the gaze first. He coughed into his elbow acting if he was suddenly sick (which he really thought he was. Asking his rival to make his dance routine? Unbelieveable. ) Ong Seongwu  was questioning his own actions but this was his solution to making Daniel feel better.

 

“Are you being serious?” Daniel asked as Seongwu put everything into a garbage bag. Heaving a sigh, Seongwu nodded not wanting to admit it out loud. Hearing a slight shift as Daniel put his leg down, Seongwu turned to the brown haired pulling out a sketchbook biting the end of his pencil. 

 

“Give me a day or two,” Daniel mumbled determinedly as Seongwu stood up to take out the trash. The sudden switch in personality made Seongwu more relieved than shocked as Daniel was back to his gleeful self. He was glad that Daniel was writing tons of things all around his page and even sat down to watch peeking at the sheet. However whenever he tried, Daniel would hold it to his chest. 

 

“Go on. Dance. You can't just sit there and do nothing,” Daniel pointed out as Seongwu leaned his head on his hand. Startled at the sudden command, Seongwu watched as Daniel turned his cap around so he could have a clear view as Seongwu turned on some music shaking his arms to warm up.Daniel's gave him a slight smile before gesturing to start the dancing which was a signal to him that the other was okay. Burden off his shoulders, he cocked his head left to right finishing his stretching routine. Seeing that blinding smile, Seongwu couldn't help but mirror it as he turned around starting to show off his moves. 

 

\---

“Off to see your boyfriend again?” Seongwu cast a glare at Jaehwan while taking both the drinks the barista just served. 

 

“I don't want to be third wheeling you two-” Seongwu started as Minhyun hit him on the back of his head, “and we’re not dating.” 

 

“Then why are you seeing Daniel on a weekend?” Jaehwan pointed out as Seongwu only narrowed his eyes more as Jaehwan broke out into his giggles. 

 

“Why did you bring him?” Seongwu asked Minhyun who only shrugged sipping his grapefruit juice. 

 

“You're ditching me so I had to hang out with  _ someone _ ,” Minhyun simply as Seongwu nodded half believing the response. He finally bid a goodbye as he left the two sprinting off to the dance studio. It had been a routine for the past two weeks. After Daniel became his choreographer, they’d meet up everyday for as much as they could between Seongwu’s part time job. Daniel would always arrive first sitting at the back while Seongwu came in with breakfast. He’d pass the untouched peach smoothie to Daniel while he chucked his own in the garbage. 

 

“Get to stretching,” Daniel instructed this time while Seongwu rolled his eyes a bit. Of course he knew what to do but ever since Daniel got the label choreographer, Seongwu thought it was somewhat cute at how the brunette would try to be authoritative. Soon after the stretching, Daniel would describe to Seongwu some suggestions for the next part of the choreo. 

 

It was difficult since Daniel couldn’t demonstrate the move but somehow Seongwu could understand through all the fumbled explanations. Over the weeks, their communication  improved from their bickering to serious suggestions making Seongwu feel strange. Just weeks ago, they were pitted enemies where Seongwu would like to make Daniel crack through nice guy demeanor. However, as he peeled away more at Daniel’s personality, he found a determined not always positive dancer who actually held much less self confidence that himself. During the breaks, Daniel would tend to scold himself for getting hurt and although Seongwu agreed sometimes that he should’ve been more careful,  he often adds in a compliment to make sure Daniel feels better. Besides that, they soon got to know each other like Seongwu finding out Daniel is allergic to seafood once he brings fried rice with mini shrimps for dinner once.

 

“Are you nervous?” Daniel asked before they got started while Seongwu tied his shoe. Nodding as he stood up, Daniel reached out to pat his side lightly but comfortingly. 

 

“The scholarships and stuff are pressuring…” Seongwu confessed quietly as Daniel agreed taking a chance by holding squeezing Seongwu’s hand. He stared back as the black haired returned the caring gesture with their cheeks soon turning pink. As much as they got closer, skinship was still new to them. The sudden warmth from a slight pat or hug made them confused since they acted so cold to each other before especially Seongwu. However, inside they knew their feelings were now the same. 

 

They just wanted the best for each other and any form of comfort was appreciated.

 

\--- 

 

“You can sit here. It’s safer,” an organizer told Daniel who thanked them softly. The venue was crowded and music blasted from all the speakers. Despite the gleeful atmosphere, he still couldn’t help the pang of guilt as he wasn’t backstage preparing for his own performance. However, he was still jittery with anticipation. Instead of him, Ong Seongwu would be showing their collaborated work and he couldn’t wait. Although he saw it millions of times, he wondered if the crowd would enjoy it. No he didn’t wonder. He  _ knew _ the crowd would like it. It was Ong Seongwu. How could they resist? As he waited, his phone buzzed lightly in his pocket causing him to flinch a bit before picking up the call. 

 

“I need you backstage. Emergency,” a familiar voice sounded before the line went silent. Looking around, Daniel looked for a way into the back. From the sound of Seongwu’s voice, he could tell he was nervous. When Seongwu got quiet, it was when he was insecure and Daniel could imagine all the others around him were affecting his confidence. Immediately Daniel stood up trudging his way to through the aisles the best he could in his cast. Luckily, Minhyun (who was volunteering for the event) found him and gave him a pass to the back. 

 

Once Daniel entered, a thick chattering of voices sounded mixed with the already loud music. He searched around giving some cheers to his own dance team before spotting Seongwu in the corner testing out some moves and stretching. Although it was no surprise that he was assisting Seongwu with his routine, the crowd was still casting small whispers as Daniel approached tapping his shoulder. 

 

“You look a bit stiff,” he commented as Seongwu turned around. Immediately he was pulled into a light hug making small gasps erupt and the music quiet down. Chuckling a bit, Daniel patted the small in Seongwu’s back lightly. 

 

“I’ve never been so nervous in my life,” Seongwu whispered hurriedly as Daniel understood rubbing soothing circles on his back. Recently, Seongwu had some anxious episodes where Daniel would hold him close letting out some small jokes to get rid the awkwardness of the situation to end. However, as time progressed, the comforting hug was a routine and Seongwu enjoyed the warmth in Daniel’s chest. Daniel worried that Seongwu would be affected by the people’s cristism of their rivalry turned friendship and affection but Seongwu couldn’t care less of what his competitors could think. His mind was more full of the panel of judges and the money on the line. 

 

“You’ll do great. You always do,” Daniel soothed softly when Seongwu slowly back away. Brushing a hand in his hair, Seongwu finally let out a withdrawn chuckle putting his usual smirk on his face. “You know if you weren’t a dancer, I’d expect you to be an actor at how easily you can switch your expression.” 

 

“That’s my backup plan,” Seongwu replied as they both chuckled as the announcement that the performances would start soon. 

 

“You’ll do great! Good luck!” Daniel exclaimed before he hurriedly tried to leave the room as the dancers were stampeding towards the stage. Seongwu made sure to protect Daniel to the exit before waving goodbye softly. Taking a breath, Seongwu turned towards the stage. Most of the dancers had cleared off so he held his chest taking a deep breath. His steps were heavy as he walked to the stage but that was because he wasn’t only wearing his shoes. 

 

He was wearing Daniel’s too. 

 

\---

 

“Next competitor: Ong Seongwu.” Daniel’s head shot up at the announcement letting out a cheer as he saw the dancer trudge on stage. He watched as Seongwu skimmed the crowd smiling once his gaze met Daniel’s. The music soon started and Seongwu turned his head, smile transitioning into a smirk. Upbeat tunes filled the hall a contrast from all the other performances. Daniel had noticed they had all been emotional in their division as if most of the dances were a goodbye to their aspirations in dance. However, he knew for Seongwu a theme like that wouldn’t help his routine. Despite his nervousness, Daniel knew Seongwu suited a more light hearted performance and to be honest, Seongwu got lucky being the second last performer. It was a break that everyone needed visibly shown on the judging panel. Starting out casually, Seongwu started danced along to some happy tunes while throwing around his playful expressions. Then the song switched to the climax where he pulled out some powerful popping.Nearing the end, Seongwu chose more smooth movements throwing in some theatrics to cause some chuckles in the crowd. Daniel was amazed at how Seongwu could also incorporate some laughs with his silly expressions and clapped excitedly at the end. The audience followed giving Seongwu loud cheers and shouts for an encore. Bashfully, Seongwu shook his head saying he had to leave enough time for the last contestant. As he awaited the judges’ comments, his gaze shot back at Daniel who gave him two thumbs as encouragement. 

 

“You did great!” He mouthed satisfied at his work while Seongwu shook his body happily at Daniel’s response. His attention was then directed at the panel and their positive comments causing a bright grin to be plastered on Seongwu’s face. Soon he was dismissed as the first dancer with an encore and he went to the side of the stage. He stood on the first place podium as he had been awarded the top amount of points and was told to remain there to see if the last challenger would beat him. Excitedly Daniel clasped his hands together as the next dancer came on stage. 

 

Instead of focussing on the performance, the two mouthed a conversation between eachother mostly consisting of Daniel’s compliments towards Seongwu. It surprised Jaehwan who later sat next to Daniel that the two could even understand eachother through mouthing.  _ But of course. They’re boyfriends. _ Jaehwan convinced himself until he had to stop Daniel and avert his attention to center stage. 

 

In contrary to Seongwu’s and Daniel’s thoughts of an instant win, the last performance was powerful especially since it was an unknown newcomer. The crowd had oohs and ahs as the dancer showed a multitude of high difficulty moves and each time Daniel’s eyes would switch back to Seongwu who was visibly getting anxious. His lips were pursed and hands curled into small fists at the end of his t shirt. If Daniel could, he would’ve ran on stage to give Seongwu his usual hug. 

 

Except, he couldn’t and the outcome was slightly disappointing to both. The winner was announced as Park Woojin who edged out Seongwu but half a point for the difficulty of his dance. Regrettably Seongwu stepped to the second place podium watching as Woojin held flower bouquets and a large check for his scholarship. Daniel frowned as he could see Seongwu’s fake congratulations to the other and bitter smile preparing to give him some inspiring words. The two met up after the whole ceremony Daniel welcoming Seongwu in his arms. 

 

“You did great. Really,” Daniel started as Seongwu nodded gloomily into his shoulder. Staying the position for a few moments, they finally let go when Daniel winced due to his foot. Seongwu glanced down concerned but Daniel assured him that everything was alright showing his signature smile. 

 

“Wait!” The two stopped as they were addressed turning curiously as they were about to leave. Panting softly was Hwang Minhyun holding up a letter gleefully. “Ong ong you won something!” 

 

“What?” Daniel responded first snatching the envelope from Minhyun’s hands. Seongwu leaned over to look as his choreographer skimmed over the letter gasping. 

 

“There was a special prize. I mean it isn’t as much as the first place prize but in all the excitement they forgot to mention it. Good job Ong for being the audience’s pick,” Minhyun told them as the two cheered Daniel squeezing Seongwu in his arms. 

 

“I-I.. can’t believe it! I didn’t know this existed!” Daniel started blabbering as Seongwu kept staring at the page reading over and over the words. 

 

“I’m so happy I could kiss you,” were Seongwu’s first words of the conversation as he cupped Daniel’s cheeks. There was a small pause as the two’s cheeks soon turned a cute rose colour while Minhyun started to chuckle softly to himself.

 

“Are you sure you two are rivals…?” Minhyun asked slowly as they both gave a wordless response nodding a lot. The answer made Minhyun laugh causing some nervous chuckles from the two. “You two need to go figure the definition of rival.” 

 

With Minhyun’s lingering words, the pair stared at each other again slightly confused. Were they really rivals anymore? They weren’t really sure. Daniel had always just wanted to be closer but took the wrong route there. Seongwu enjoyed getting under Daniel’s skin but after discovering all the insecurities Daniel held, he switched the insults to encouragements. 

 

“I… want to split half of this with you,” Seongwu mentioned slowly as the two took the bus to a restaurant for their celebratory dinner. Blinking, Daniel gaped at Seongwu’s words wondering if the other was out of his mind. But Seongwu was firm. 

 

“But you won it. I have no part-”

“Are you kidding? You made half of my routine for me! There’s no other way to thank you than accepting half of this.” 

 

“You could be my boyfriend.” Seongwu opened his mouth to protest but only looked in shock at Daniel’s sudden confession. 

 

“Think of your priorities-”

 

“I want to be with you. Dance with you.” Seongwu gazed at Daniel’s eyes and the sincerity he once felt way back when Daniel asked him to watch his routine. He knew Daniel was conveying his honest feelings and he couldn’t turn them down. Through these few weeks (and secretly over the few years with tons of denial), Seongwu had built up feelings for the brown haired human samoyed since he had shared so many difficulties and inside feelings. They had gone through thick and thin and Seongwu realized there were met for eachother. Not being able to get the words out, Seongwu only nodded causing Daniel to break into a grin. 

 

“B-But I’m still sharing this with you! No matter what!” Seongwu exclaimed making Daniel laugh planting now a kiss on his cheek. Seongwu grumbled a bit that they were in public but also mentioned that to be fair his other cheek needed one too. As Daniel finished his second kiss and Seongwu leaned onto him comfortably. 

 

That day Seongwu realized what he really liked: dancing and Kang Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Honestly I rushed this badly and it's kind of a mess. Comments are appreciated! Thanks again and look out for more S.O.S!


End file.
